Le mariage
by hermionie-potter
Summary: C'est la suite de mon fanfic Le bal... Comme le titre le dit, c'est le grand moment dans la vie de Harry et Hermione.. HPHG et un peu de RWLB
1. Le mariage 1

Ceci est la suite de l'histoire : Le bal.. Je vous avais dit que j'allais faire une suite un jour. Bien . la voilà !!  
  
Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K. Rowling.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
C'était l'été après la septième et dernière année de Harry Potter et des ses amis. Dans quelques heures, Harry allait épouser la femme de ses rêves qui fut sa meilleure amie durant les sept dernières années. Il était dans une petite pièce de l'Église avec son meilleur ami, Ron, qui allait être aussi le garçon d'honneur ainsi que le témoin.  
  
Harry n'arrêtait pas de tournée en rond..  
  
Ron : Arrête de tourner en rond Harry. Tu commences à me donner mal au c?ur.  
  
Harry : Désoler Ron, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suis tellement nerveux et j'ai aussi peur.  
  
Ron : Peur de quoi ???  
  
Harry : Qu'Hermione ne se présente pas où ne veut plus m'épouser..  
  
Ron : Veux-tu que j'aille voir si elle est dans l'autre salle et voir si elle va bien ??  
  
Harry : S'il te plaît. Merci. Mais je sais que tu veux plus y aller pour voir une certaine Lavende.  
  
Ron :Eee.. Oui (en rougissant)  
  
****************************************************************  
  
De son coter, Hermione était dans le même état, ou presque, que Harry.  
  
Lavende : Hermione ! Arrête de bouger sinon je ne pourrais jamais finir d'arranger tes cheveux.  
  
Hermione : Pense-tu que Harry va aimer ma robe ? Qu'il va dire non ? Que.  
  
Lavande : Tais-toi !! Harry va te trouver superbe parce que tu l'ais et que t'as l'air d'une princesse. En plus, Harry ne dira pas non parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout et pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé en mariage ?  
  
Hermione : Tu as raison. Excuse-moi de m'être un peu énervée, mais c'est que ce n'est pas à tous les jours qu'on se marie.  
  
Toc ! Toc !  
  
Lavende : J'y vais. (Ouvre la porte) Ronnie chérie !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
  
Ron : Notre futur marié voulait savoir si sa douce moitié était ici et non en train de en train de le laisser seul devant l'autel. Wow !!! Hermione tu es magnifique !!  
  
Hermione : Ron, tu lui diras que jamais je lui ferai une chose pareil parce que je l'aime. En passant, comment va-t-il ?  
  
Ron : Il va bien, mais il est super nerveux.  
  
Lavande : Il n'est pas le seul à être nerveux. La future madame Potter ne tien plus en place.  
  
Ron : Je vais retourner là-bas avant que Harry fasse quelque chose de mal.  
  
Lavende : (Donne un bec à Ron) Bye et à tantot !  
  
Hermione : Bye et dit à Harry que je l'aime et que je ne suis plus capable d'attendre de le voir.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Voilà la fin du premier chapitre.. La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Reviwer moi svp..  
  
I  
I  
V 


	2. Le mariage 2

Voici la suite de l'histoire... Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas..  
  
Les invités étaient tous arrivés. Tous leurs amis, les professeurs et leur parenté étaient présents. Harry attendait, devant l'autel, que la cérémonie commence en compagnie de Ron. Ses mains étaient toutes moites et il n'était plus capable d'attendre de voir sa future femme. Tout à coup, la musique commença. On pu voir Ginny et Lavende en demoiselles d'honneur en ouvrant la marche. Pour ce qui parut une éternité pour Harry, il vit enfin la femme qui faisait battre son c?ur qui était accompagnée de son père. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent devant l'autel et le père d'Hermione alla s'asseoir à sa place. Hermione s'avança et prit la main de son futur époux.  
  
Prêtre : Nous sommes ici présents pour..[ Désoler mais je ne marquerai pas tout ce que le prêtre dit parce que vous aller sûrement être encore en train de lire demain matin lol et de plus, je ne sais pas tous ce qu'il dit :S ] Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre comme épouse Hermione Granger... ?  
  
Harry (Qui commençait a avoir les larmes aux yeux): Oui, je le veux !  
  
Prêtre : Et vous Hermione Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre Harry James Potter comme légitime époux... ?  
  
Hermione (Qui pleurait de joie) : Oui !! Je le veux !!  
  
Ils se passèrent les anneaux sans se lâcher des yeux un instant.  
  
Prêtre : Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.  
  
C'est ce qu'Harry fit sans perdre un instant. Tout le monde dans l'Église applaudissaient et d'autres pleuraient comme les parents d'Hermione et de Ron, Ginny, Lavende et Ron aussi.  
  
Prêtre : Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Harry James Potter !!  
  
Tous les deux marchèrent vers l'extérieur de l'Église et ils se rendirent à Poudlard où la réception allait se donner. Ils dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Quand ce fut le tour du lancé du bouquet et de la jartière, ce fut Lavende qui attrapa les fleurs et Ron pour la jartière. Comme la tradition le veut, ceux qui attrapent ces objets sont les prochains à se marier.  
  
À la fin de la soirée, Hermione et Harry allèrent passer leur nuit de noce dans la chambre de Hermione quand elle était Préfète en chef [Ceux qui avaient ce titre avaient leur chambre à eux seul]. Le lendemain, les nouveaux mariés partirent pour leur voyage de noce qui allait être à Hawaii [les chanceux.. Y fait chaud là-bas. lol]. Après cela, ils vécurent heureux...  
  
Voici la fin d'un autre fanfic. Je sais qu'il n'est pas extraordinaire et extra bon, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez. pas tout le monde a le doigté pour les histoires..,  
  
Peut-être qu'un de ses jours je vais faire une suite à celui là, mais comme vous avez pu voir avec Le bal, ça va m'arriver tout d'un coup, mais j'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas 1an d'écart lol..  
  
Bon je vous laisse et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos commentaires svp en cliquant sur ce bouton.  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V 


End file.
